


Simple As It Is, Complicated As You Need

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Legilimency, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: It's not something they do often, this whole 'Daddy' thing. But to be fair, they don't even have regular sex as often as Teddy would like either. It's not as though they've even admitted they're doing anything. One of the benefits and curses of both of them being Legilimens actually: Nobody ever has to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas, 2016, and _melodic_'s awesome prompts!

9:31pm

 

He says it through the exertion, and it comes out a whimper: "Daddy…"

From where he's draped over Harry's lap, all Teddy can see are the scuffs on the hardwood floor contrasted with the shine of his godfather's shoes, the expensive black leather reflecting candlelight. A fresh tear slides down Teddy's face, hangs from his flushed cheek a moment, and then drops to the floor.

"What do you think?" Harry asks, his voice dark and quiet, unmoved. "Can you take some more?" His hand rubs gently over Teddy's buttocks, and it spreads an immediate and intense fire through his raw skin. He gasps, squirming over Harry's lap. He's not sure if he's trying to get away or get enough friction to come.

"N-no," he whispers. "Please, Daddy, no." Because they both like that.

When Harry's hand connects again, it's not with Teddy's sore bum but between his legs, and this time Teddy's gasp is one of surprise and desire as Harry pats his swollen balls.

" _Ohhhh!_ " Teddy cries, muffling his face against the crook of his own shoulder. "No. No, Daddy," he says and then spreads his legs.

Harry makes a soft sound that might be a chuckle. He pets Teddy's exposed arsehole. _There, there._ Teddy's cock leaks all over Harry's nice trousers.

"Do remember," Harry says, stroking one finger against his hole as Teddy arches and silently begs to be fucked. "You started this."

And then, without warning, Harry's hand slams down on Teddy's backside once more.

Teddy's head jerks up on his shout.

 

7:03pm

Mrs Weasley embraces Teddy first, and she exclaims over his shoulder, "My, Harry, you didn't need to dress up for us! It's only family."

"He came straight from work," Teddy explains, watching as she and Harry share a rather violent-looking hug in the doorway before she ushers him inside. 

"Come in, come in, come in. It's frightfully cold out there." She smiles brightly at Teddy. Teddy grins back, albeit half-distracted by how Harry moves into the room comfortably, like he's always belonged here despite standing out in his bank attire.

Uncle Ron has to actually poke Teddy in the arm to get his attention, which is when Teddy realises he's been staring. It's supremely difficult not to when Harry looks so smart in his black trousers, pressed perfectly; his crisp cream shirt, open at the throat, tie discarded in his pocket.

"What have you been up to, kid?" Ron asks.

Teddy does a good job of not grimacing. He's twenty-five, but the gap between him and Harry's generation will always remain the same distance, so he should fully expect to forever be seen as a kid in their eyes. Some of them, at least.

Harry catches his eye as though he's heard Teddy's thoughts, though there aren't any of the traces of Legilimency magic, so he thinks it's probably just a coincidence, how Harry's gaze meets his own, holds it for a moment, and then lets him go.

Teddy swallows and turns back to Ron. "You know," he says. "Unspeakable stuff." He shrugs.

"Right, right, 'can't talk about it'. I know the drill. I haven't spoken to my own wife in decades!" Ron claps him on the shoulder. "Let's get you a drink."

 

Teddy feels more at ease with one and a half Firewhiskies in his belly. Maybe too at ease. The Christmas tree lights have begun to blur together pleasantly, and everything anybody says seems terribly clever to him. It's nice to finally sit down to dinner so that the world stands still.

He's sat across and one down from Harry, which is nice because he's able to watch him without arousing suspicion. Arthur asks about Gringotts, and Harry answers. Teddy listens to him downplay the most important parts of his job, like he always does. He never brags about how he started a new department to give pro bono financial advice and help to those still suffering after the war. He doesn't go on about the homes that have been built and mortgaged for next to nothing. Harry's become much more taciturn than the stories Teddy often hears of him in his youth. Though Harry's never been one for hubris or conceit.

Teddy's always admired this about him, that his power is so quiet. Yet it's always simmering, right there below the surface. 

It's maybe one of the reasons Teddy can sometimes justify turning into a shit. Not because he's actually rebellious. Not because he's trying to piss Harry off. Just because it's so bloody beautiful to see all that power rise up suddenly, nearly but never fully uncontrolled.

It's been a few years now that Teddy's known he could do this to Harry. 

That he's one of the only ones.

Just Harry's luck… Getting a Slytherin for a godson.

"And Teddy," George asks, diverting his attention once again. "Been to any Wasps matches lately? They were always your favourite, right?"

Teddy dabs his lips with his napkin. Harry's not looking at him, sipping at a glass of Elven wine slowly. "Er, not for a while. I mean, Harry got me those tickets last year for Christmas. I think that was the last time."

Mrs Weasley makes a mother-hennish clucking sound in her throat. "Harry's always been the one to know what gifts you wanted. You never would tell anyone but him."

Teddy gives her a grin. "Yes, he's always known me better than anyone." He slants his gaze back to Harry. "Like any good father."

Mrs Weasley seems to be clucking in the affirmative, though Teddy couldn't care less at the moment. He's now openly watching Harry, who doesn't move a muscle – except to calmly lift his gaze and hold Teddy with an unreadable look. It makes Teddy's heart pound erratically, but he maintains the eye contact as the rest of the family talks over one another and passes dishes across the table. Teddy allows a small smile. Harry leans back in his chair and slowly lifts his wineglass to his lips. Teddy finally looks away.

Conversation moves on, and Teddy enjoys the warmth of the food in his stomach, the last vestiges of his tipsiness. He and Aunt Hermione get into a coded discussion of the new wards being tested in Room 8 down in Mysteries, which somehow ignites a debate over why the bagels in the canteen are always stale. This, in turn, sparks talk of everyone's favourite dishes at Hogwarts, which disintegrates into stories and laughter.

Someone brings up pumpkin pasties, and Mr Weasley looks at his wife. "Weren't those Remus' favourites? As I remember, half the platter would disappear under his nose." He sobers just slightly when Mrs Weasley clears her throat. Arthur looks at Teddy then. "Did you know that about your father? His passion for pumpkin pasties?"

"Yes, I think I heard that from someone once. I wouldn't have fought him for them. I rather think they taste like one of Victoire's noxious potions accidents."

"Oi," Victoire objects around a mouthful of food.

Teddy just smiles and shrugs. "At any rate, I very much prefer the treacle tart."

"You must take after Harry in that regard then," Arthur says.

Teddy clears his throat. "I suppose I do."

Harry lifts his gaze again and spears Teddy with that same unnerving intensity. Teddy watches for minute changes on Harry's face. Nothing shifts outwardly, and the clan goes back to comparing the merits of other desserts, but Teddy feels the subtle tendrils seek him out, the beginnings of invasion, and then, very suddenly…

_Himself bent over Harry's knee._

_His bared arse, pants stretched around shaking thighs._

_The crack of Harry's palm coming down hard._

_Teddy crying out, "Daddy, please!"_

Teddy is hardly able to stop the gasp that wants to come. His eyes refocus and find Harry looking at him, nothing different about him in the least and no one the wiser that Teddy's godfather just Legilimensed him right there and instead of seeking Teddy's thoughts, gave him one.

Teddy gulps. Harry lifts an eyebrow, just barely. Then he casually scoots his chair back. "Here, Molly, let me help you with that." He unsheathes his wand and starts sending empty plates to the sink. He doesn't turn back to check on Teddy's response.

He just leaves Teddy there to feel the racing of his pulse and the horribly sudden enormity of his arousal.

 

9:36pm

 

Harry has tormented Teddy to the point of tears. He's slapped and squeezed Teddy's red bum; he's patted his balls; ignored his dripping cock; he's tapped his fingers at the rim of his arsehole while Teddy quivers.

"Plee-eease," Teddy chokes.

Harry inserts his index finger inside Teddy's arse, just barely. "You want this?"

Teddy lifts up on his toes, offering himself up. He bounces his arse up and down above his Daddy's lap, beyond words.

Harry strokes back Teddy's hair off his face with his other hand, slipping his finger out. "Suck my cock first."

With an excited whimper, Teddy clambers off his lap. Harry widens his knees, and Teddy crawls between, sinking his face into Harry's lap without preamble, without unfastening his trousers. He mouths Harry's large cock through the silk-wool blend, moaning. Harry patiently strokes his hand over his head again, and Teddy glances up at his face. Holding Harry's gaze, Teddy unzips, reaches in and finds his cock. He pulls it free, watching Harry's jaw harden in an attempt to control himself.

"I love you, Daddy," Teddy whispers, and when his mouth encircles the head of Harry's cock, Harry's head drops back on a groan.

 

8:15pm

 

As the night wears on, the party adjourns to various rooms, overflowing even into the chilly garden. The Burrow has even multiplied with new guests as Bill and Fleur arrive late with cake and brandy and the Lovegoods meander in as though they've been wandering lost and only just happened on the house purely by luck or accident.

Harry takes up residence on the living room sofa with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, half a bottle of Ogden's passed between them to refill their glasses.

Teddy hangs out with some of his cousins and their friends by the Wireless, hardly paying much attention as Hugo sings wrong lyrics to the newest Horcrux song.

He can still feel Harry in his mind, the vision planted there like a promise.

It's not something they do often, this whole 'Daddy' thing. But to be fair, they don't even have regular sex as often as Teddy would like either. It's not as though they've even admitted they're doing anything. One of the benefits and curses of both of them being Legilimens actually: Nobody ever has to talk. What Teddy has gleaned about what Harry thinks of what they do has come entirely from the bits of Harry's thoughts that he's let Teddy See before he clamps his mind down.

Guilt. Pain. Desire so strong it races along Teddy's bones, unsteadying him. 

_I want you._

_I'm sick._

This is what he typically Sees in Harry: a dizzying dichotomy of intense notions that he's somehow fallen from whatever grace he might have once embodied, that he can't help himself. That nothing about the thing between them is safe. Except when it's the only thing that's safe at all.

Teddy doesn't share Harry's mixed emotions. He'd take Harry into his bed every night of the week if Harry would come. But it's hardly ever Harry who visits Teddy. It's almost always Teddy who shows up in the middle of the night next to Harry's bed, only for Harry to silently throw back his covers.

Not that sex is never something normal between them. Sometimes it just happens, on the sofa in the only living room at Grimmauld he and Harry have made hospitable. Sometimes it's just one right touch, and they're both gone. 

Sometimes all it takes is a shared laugh, a look that lasts one moment too long as it dies. Teddy loves it like that – the joyful tumble of their bodies on the floor, up the stairs, losing clothes haphazardly. Like real people, fucking because it's fun, because it's an overflow of their ready closeness. Because Harry's fond of Teddy and there's never any denying that. Because no one's watching and they can pretend afterward that it's nothing; it won't happen again.

Teddy glances up and sees Harry leaned back in the sofa cushions, listening to his friends talk and laugh. Harry sips his whiskey and smiles at Aunt Hermione, boils over in a laugh at Uncle Ron. His gaze shifts and finds Teddy, having felt his attention in a way only a gifted Legilimens can do. There's still a friendly smile on his face for a moment, and Teddy feels his body alight with it. It slides slowly from Harry's lips, something more complicated taking its place. Teddy sighs, needing the oxygen. Harry swallows. With barely any movement at all, he tilts his head toward the dark hallway leading to the ground-level bedrooms and a bath or two. Harry sets his glass down and rises. He meanders that way, and Teddy gives him a moment before following.

He's two doors down the hall when a hand sneaks out of the dark and pulls him into the bathroom, shutting the door. Immediately, Teddy finds his back against a wall and Harry's warm body pressing him there, his soft voice right at Teddy's ear. "Is that how you want it tonight?"

_Bent over Harry's knee. "Daddy, please…"_

_Bent over a table, Harry's cock thrusting inside him._

_Earlier, at dinner. "He's always known me better than anyone. Like any good father."_

_On his back and coming. "Daddy!"_

When Teddy only shudders in pleasure at the visions, Harry murmurs behind his ear. "Is it, Teddy?"

Teddy nods quickly, and Harry just stays there for a moment, hot against him.

"Merlin, you try me," he grits out.

When Teddy reaches to touch him, Harry steps away. "We're leaving in ten minutes." He opens the door and leaves Teddy there, walking resolutely back into the party.

 

9:47pm

 

"Stop," Harry says, and Teddy lifts his mouth, panting. Harry looks down at him, frowning, though Teddy's well aware that he'd been about to come.

Harry waves his fingers and all the candles blow out, leaving grey trails of smoke in the dark. He stands and offers his hand. Teddy rises to his feet, pants still clinging stubbornly to his legs. Without another word, Harry side-alongs them up to Teddy's room. 

"Get those off and lie down."

Teddy kicks off his stupid pants and lies naked on his bed while Harry unbuttons his shirt.

"Daddy?" Teddy asks.

"Yes?"

And for a moment, it all feels very real. Like this is who they are.

"Would you… leave it on?"

Harry swallows; Teddy watches him. And then he climbs onto the bed, shirt and trousers open, shiny bank shoes still on. He hooks Teddy's legs over his shoulders and aims his cock. He whispers close to Teddy's lips so that Teddy feels the puffs of his breath. "You want your daddy to fuck you?"

Teddy whines. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck. "Yes, please. Daddy, I'm so empty inside."

"Say it." The wet head of his prick touches Teddy's arsehole.

"I want my daddy's cock."

 _Regret. Pain. Longing. A wave of arousal so massive it could wash out a town._ Harry pushes inside him.

Teddy's gasping, mouth open, gaze pleading with Harry to stop, not stop, not ever stop.

"All right, sweetheart?"

Teddy's heart beats harder in his chest. God, he loves this next part. "Yes, Daddy."

"You're so good, aren't you?" Harry whispers, his big cock throbbing, deep inside Teddy's arse.

"I'm a good boy," Teddy agrees, biting his lip. His cock leaks onto his stomach.

"You're my good boy." Harry draws out and rams back inside.

"Oh god!" His buttocks burn where Harry's pelvis touches the raw skin. "Daddy, please fuck me. I need it."

Harry rears back and pushes back in, the muscles in his arms straining as he holds himself up over Teddy's body. They rock on the bed, Harry entering him over and over. 

"I'm Daddy's good boy," Teddy whispers, and Harry groans, fucking him harder. 

"That's right, Teddy," Harry pants over him. "You're so good, taking Daddy's cock."

"Is it going to spurt inside like last time?"

Harry's eyes roll shut and he groans, dropping his face to the side of Teddy's neck. "God yes." 

Teddy's legs slip from his shoulders, opening to the sides. Harry goes faster, arse pumping. Teddy reaches down, slips his hands inside Harry's trousers, and squeezes the globes of his arse. He breaks, just momentarily. "Come in me."

Harry growls, losing rhythm.

"Does it mean I'm a good boy if you spurt it inside me?"

Harry's teeth sink into the tendon of his neck on a long, hard groan.

Teddy squeezes his arse around Harry's thrusting cock.

"Teddy… fuck…" Harry holds his breath, pushes in deep, and comes.

Teddy moves under him, coaxing it from him, pulls at Harry's hair to get him to look at him. Their gazes meet, and Teddy enters.

 _Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect._ Only that word. That one word shining inside his mind like a diamond reflecting in glass.

Teddy reaches between them and tugs on his cock. Harry pushes back just enough, still inside him, still hard, and he watches Teddy wank. "That's it. That's a good boy."

"Nggh…"

"Does that feel good? Touching yourself while Daddy's cock is still inside?"

"Oh my god." Teddy splashes come up his stomach and chest while Harry pushes hard into him a few more times. 

"Fucking hell," Teddy breathes. "Bloody fucking shit."

"Well, _that's_ not a good boy," Harry says, and Teddy smiles lazily beneath him, a tired laugh leaving his lungs. Harry smiles too, and they gaze at each other until it dies away. They both grimace when Harry's cock softens enough to slip out.

Harry makes to move off him, so Teddy grabs him by the nape of the neck and hauls him down into a hard kiss. 

"Mm," Harry moans and then opens his mouth, letting Teddy inside, pressing his tongue into Teddy's mouth and tasting him. Teddy lets his legs fall to the bed, exhausted. He strokes his hands up under Harry's shirt and along his bare back.

It's over too fast, and Harry is up off the bed, zipping his trousers. Teddy lies naked, waiting for Harry to look at him again and have to see it, to not ignore that he was just inside Teddy's body, that this is who they actually are to one another.

"Sleep with me," Teddy says spontaneously.

Harry turns and looks at him, his eyes sweeping down Teddy's body in a way that is satisfactory even if his answer leaves Teddy cold. "I have figures I still have to look at tonight."

"On Christmas Eve, with half a bottle of Firewhisky in you?" Teddy swallows and says what's really on his mind. "With your come in me, Harry?"

_Regret. Pain, Guilt…_

_Desire._

"I'll never regret you," Teddy says.

Harry firms his jaw and slams his mind closed. He stalks to the door, buttoning his shirt. He turns and looks at Teddy one last time. Teddy takes pity on him, takes his flaccid cock in hand and waggles it at him. He watches Harry's hard edges crack into a small smile. "Brat."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry takes a long, cleansing inhale and looks more conflicted than ever. "Goodnight, Teddy."

Teddy rolls to his side and listens to the confident click of Harry's shoes down the hall. 

 

1:53am

 

Teddy pads to Harry's room, finding the door ajar. He pushes it open. Harry sprawls beneath heavy covers, his hair a mess, parchments full of figures scattered over the floor. Outside, fat snowflakes fall wet to the sill and stick together.

Teddy wanders to the empty side of the bed, the place Harry leaves for him, and he crawls inside. When he moves into Harry's warmth, Harry grunts, waking slightly. His eyebrows lift as though trying to pry the lids up and failing. "S'alright?" he asks blearily.

Teddy smiles at the half-asleep question. "Yeah, everything’s all right."

Harry sighs. "C'mere."

Teddy curls up against his body, and Harry's arms come around him. Nothing has ever felt so safe as Harry's hand on Teddy's back, as his deep breaths stirring Teddy's hair.

After several minutes, but before Teddy is quite sure Harry's fully asleep, Teddy whispers against his hot, bare chest, "I love you."

Then he reaches out with his mind, even though he knows Harry is vulnerable and he really shouldn't. But there, in the nearly-unconscious, he glimpses the brightest diamond of all.

_Love you…_

Teddy pulls the covers up to his chin and lets the quiet snow and Harry's strong heartbeat fall him back to sleep.


End file.
